


Star-Crossed [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [17]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, Drama, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Het Big Bang, Het Big Bang 2015, Pinch Hit Art, Portals, Pretty things, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Het_Big_Little_Bang_Challenge_2015/works/4665750">Star-Crossed</a> by Gwenhwyfar1984, for Het Big Bang 2015.</p><p>Fic summary: "AU. Mara escapes her world so that she can build a new life for herself and her husband, William. Little does she know that her actions will have consequences stretching far into the future...especially for Audrey and Duke."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Crossed [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwenhwyfar1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenhwyfar1984/gifts).



> Darling, I am so sorry this was late! I hope you like it anyways. <3

_Title Art_

 

_Star Trails_


End file.
